The Peptide and Protein Engineering Laboratory (PPEL) provides synthetic peptides, capillary electrophoresis, solid phase sequencing, covalent protein sequencing, amino acid analysis and synthesis of overlapping peptides. It is equipped with a Biosearch/Milligen peptide synthesizer (model 9600), Milligen protein sequencer (model 6600), Advanced Chem Tech multiple peptide synthesizer (model 450), Beckman capillary electrophoresis unit, Waters HPLC workstation (model 820), Beckman HPLCs, lyophilizers, a computer for protein modeling, as well as other requisite support devices.